Your Eyes, Your Voice
by MoonPriestess
Summary: Naruto has an interesting dream..but exactly how much of it isn't real? Takes place during akatsuki spy mission so that means MANGA SPOILER. YAOI, OneShot.


MP

Start:Writing a small one shot about the latest guy babe, who everyone(m/f) would want to hit, in naruto manga, review if you like, ..or if you don't like! XD

**Title**:Your eyes, your voice  
**Author**:MoonPriestess  
**Rating**:MA sex scenes, SLASH  
**Pairing**/Naruto? (Hint:That certain dark haired black eyed beauty)  
**Warning**:YAOI ALERT, SWEARING, NARUTO MANGA SPOILERS!  
**Summary**:Well, you'll just have to read and see won't you. Mostly PWP, based on  
latest chapter and circumstances in the manga and my own wicked imagination on the  
characters involved.(When I wrote this, we were up to before they met with the  
"Akatsuki Spy".) :D  
**Authors Note**:This is my first Naruto Fiction I ever wrote, also the first slash,  
so if you hate it, flame away! I DON'T CARE! I'll flame with ya :D Also, since it  
was my first I think I've improved in writing since then..and...and..I wasn't going to  
show this to the public, lol!But it's fine. Being anonymous makes me post-happy...  
buaahahahaha. I might re-write and re-release it some day though..if people like it.  
Also, buttsechs ;) you know who you are. should you happen across this, it's the one. :P  
**Disclaimer**:I love you kishimoto, marry me so then I can be..half owner? (I'm starting  
to doubt Kishimoto's sexuality though...so chances are nil )

So without further ado, get out your vibrator, dildo, boyfriend or whatever, and enjoy.

Your Eyes, Your voice

Nothingness. Ethereal, zealous pulses of black splotches in darkness. No thoughts, no emotions, just my own numbed mind in a black void of nothingness. Fleeting images of the electric activity in my head, images I don't really know, don't really understand, don't really care for. Then one sticks out like a bull in a haystack. Needles piercing my eyes looking at this image, it sticks to me like glue. I see him again. The way I saw him 3 years ago. Porcelain skin, yet rugged edges, sharp gelled hair and most importantly, those tender black eyes. I see him again, in my dream of nothingness, which is no longer true..because he's in it. He likes to reside in the back of my mind while I'm here. Sleeping in silence and bliss, escaping my reality of not having him here with me. Slowly he walks closer to me, with that dead set expression in his eyes. That look, that look which tells me he wants something, and he is going to get it. Because that is what he does. That soft expressionless look, yet the look which holds over a thousand emotions in those dark penetrating eyes.

"I want you", he whispers to me as he wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer to his body. Sparks, I'm feeling warm. This is wrong.

"Baka, you know you want me" He said, pointedly pulling my own arms around him before replacing his on the low of my back. He's starting to rub me there. Slowly, and sensually. I'm starting to get excited. But at the same time I have this hole in the pit of my stomach. This emptiness. I don't know if that baka kitsune has anything to do with it, though. Seeing as there is a big plot reserved for his cage. He's pushing our lower regions together, seemingly getting off on just that alone. Even I am. And that's announced when I moan contentedly. This is wrong, but my body is at home.

"Come back to me." I whisper in his ear, lightly nibbling and sucking on it. He responds with a thrust. "usura tonkachi", he replies bitterly "You know I can't."

"datte...datte..!" Before I can say more, he pulls my head back and kisses me deeply, whether it is because he wants to, or is sick of hearing my voice remains unknown. I don't think I really want to know either. All I care about this moment is our tongues lapping each other, his embracing arms, his warm body, our hardnesses pressed together. Our thoughts merging. He's lowering me to the ground. Somehow the void has filled with a glow and created a solid ground. I don't know if we're flying, or falling, because there is nothing else around me. Just him and the feelings his beautiful presence alights inside of me.

His hands are getting bolder and he pushes one up under my jump suit and black tee caressing my hardened muscles, which have grown with a few years of aging. I groan elicitly, my body begging for more. He doesn't even need to hear it though. He knows how I feel, he always has since that time we last fought. Furiously kissing and thrusting experimentally into my hips as he moves his hands up caressing my nipples.

"Mmmmm". I can't hold it in anymore. I want him. Oh god how I want him. He unzips my jacket and I help him with removing it and my shirt. His eyes return back to mine, simply stroking my chest and enveloping me with the warmth in those black onyx eyes.I feel so happy I could cry, but I'm a guy, crying isn't allowed. Instead I kiss him firmly on the lips and lay my head back down to let him have his way. He licks his lips and I feel myself get harder looking at his enticing, hot, wet tongue. His destination: my ear. He suckles it like a sweet candy.

"Oh..." I feel his smile rather than see it and he licks the underside of my lobe one more time before he shuffles a little down off my hips and starts with one hand caressing my left nipple , licking the other nipple with his beautiful sexy appendage. With this other hand, he strokes around my navel and belly. This is when my senses go haywire and I feel like an orgasming right there and then. How did he get so good at this. I didn't want to think about that, though. All I can think about is what he is doing to my body. My seal reacts to his constant touching, caressing, stroking there. My pants getting all the more tighter from his wet lips kissing at my left nipple now.

"MMMMMMFfffffffff Sa..." He moves down even further. Quickly dispensing of my black pants. He is caressing my legs, absolutely avoiding my incredible hard on purposely. With that tongue, oh that tongue that can make me feel alive again, licking my hot stomach, circling the maelstrom on my belly, leaving a radiating hot wet trail in it's wake. Oh god. Oh god Oh god Oh god. My erection was painful. So very painful. Yet he wasn't touching it at all. Somewhere along the line he had shifted himself off my legs entirely for that very reason. So attempting to force contact on his slender physique was out of the question as well.

At this rate. I am about to please myself with him watching. And then I began to realise maybe that's what he is hoping for. Sick bastard. I'll get him for this. "So," he said, looking up at me, "How does it feel not being able to get what you want?" One last final lick did it. Anger begins to rise in me and I have had enough.  
I growl.

"Teme!" I push his head away and pounce on him using my body to heavily pin him on the bed. How convenient. I had the upper hand, literally, forcing him down. Without the use of chakra, my body was always stronger so it wasn't a hard thing to do. I rip his clothes off quickly without damaging them. I'm not that kind of rapist. Suddenly I realise how petite his frame really is. It was...beautiful. I don't remember the last time I saw him naked. I didn't remember how beautiful it was until this moment. Him pinned down beneath me, both of us wild for more, panting, desiring. Right now I feel hungry for his flesh, his lightly sweat salted skin. I want it all. Only him. As he was lay back there, with me on top of him holding his arms up above him, he looked a little surprised. But it is only for a fleeting second. No, the pride of his clan never lets him show his emotions so openly. But he shows them to me through his eyes. Which seem rather empty right now. Staring up at the ceiling. I thrust my hips up in frustration and longing, unsure of which feeling overpowered me. His breathing hitches but he makes no sound and continues staring past me. Frustrated, I lean closer to him. Letting go of his wrists, I use one hand to hold myself above him and the other hand to creep down past our chests and stomachs and grab his stiff pulsating cock which quiveres under my touch.

"Look at me". I whisper with all my hunger into his ear, licking it. My hand gives an experimental pump and I lift myself back up to look into his amazing black eyes. His breathing is getting faster and he did as I asked. Really looked at me. The way he's always done, which made me feel truly not alone. We sat there in silence for a moment gazing into each other's eyes. Blue into black. Black into blue, til I no longer knew where mine started and where his ended. I notice he is slightly trembling. Overwhelmed by all of these emotions our actionsmanifest perhaps. I should know, I've always felt this way. It must have suddenly started to hit him how into each other we truly were. I might even say..never mind. My hand pumps again.

"Na...Naruto..." he breathes out almost as a whisper. Oh that deep guttural voice. Feeling my name role off his tongue like that brings me more euphoria than I could ever possibly imagine feeling. He hardly ever says it. I'm usura tonkachi, dobe, baka and more names other than my own to him most of the time. That's why when I do hear it, I really feel alive. This is, I state in my head, my true happiness. "Say it again." I demand, silently kissing his throat, while pumping him all the while.

"Naruto..." Once again the utmost happiness fills me to my core, and of course raced straight to my suffering stiff manhood. "Again". I command this while pumping him faster and faster. Kissing his lobe, his neck. Sucking. Tasting. Enjoying my warm meal.

"NAA..NAAAruto". That time I groaned, I feel the vibrations of his vocal cords as he almost damned squeals under my ministrations. I'm doing this to him. Me. I suddenly realise I am getting a kick out of his pleasure. Much as he was getting a kick out of my pain. "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" I hummed. Letting go of his cock, soaking wet with precum. His eyes stare at mine as I move down on him, watching him follow my every move.

I can't tell what he is feeling. I just enjoy bathing under the vision of his black orbs. Arching his body and tilting his head back, he lets out a breath as though he'd been under water for aeons. This was because after wetting my lips I lick the tip of his shaft's head. It's a strange salty taste. But I'm in the mood for some cream pie. I enclose the whole girth of his appendage just inside of my mouth, rubbing the tip with my tongue, watching eagerly his expressions, sounds, sexy voice. I let go it from my mouth, he starts.

"Watch me.. Watch me pleasure you." He does as I say, taking the submissive position and leaning back on his elbows as he gazes at the three things which had, is, and will give him his pleasure. His unbearably stiff cock, me, and my mouth which gapes over it right this very second. I feel a little like gagging, but I hold that down. I want to see this bastard suffer the way he had me. I begin to suck and kiss, lick, taste his entire length alternating between deep throating and pulling him out and running my mouth along the side of his length, gently licking his balls and back up again. All the while watching his expression. Which seems far away. He was breathes hard, fast, like an asthmatic who did a 40k run. Like he's never needed air any more in his life than right now, where Uzumaki Naruto, the person he loves to hate, and hates to love, is passionately making out with his big hard cock. This is the way it should be. THIS is happiness. I smile with contentment as I feel him grow hotter and hotter, his appendage quivering, looking ready to explode.

"Ha...Ha...Ha...Ha..." He gasps, still watching the three of us. And just as abruptly as I had begun sucking his dick, with one final suckle on the tip I stop. His face is flush red. It holds a little confusion about what is going on. He is beautiful. Hair dripping down on his face with his own sweat, a little saliva glistening below his mouth. Delicious. I feel a stab of guilt about having stopped and suddenly want to appease this sexy insatiable beast. But I grab that thought by the iron horns and wipe my face of all of the sweat and precum it has gathered in my adventure.

"So..how does it feel to not be able to get what you want?" I state with a smirk, knowing the answer, more than asking. Suddenly aware of what was going on, his eyes narrow slightly. I knew it, he was mad alright. And I was going to suffer big time.  
But instead of any carnage that I had expected, he just fell back down, limp, staring into nothing in the direction of the ceiling.

I don't know when this impossible dream became such a real dream, but it didn't matter any more. His frustration and mine had to be satisfied or I would IMPLODE and die right there. Just looking at his small body sprawled on the bed made me tingle with excitement. Oh gods. I can't take this anymore. I thought I better ready him, so without announcing I insert two fingers inside his tight ass and watch as he gasps. Keeping my two fingers inside, I crawl back above him kissing him softly with my lips, above his pubic line, navel, stomach, chest, shoulders, neck, then reaching my goal.

With my other hand supporting me I lean my head near his, my soft hair also wet from sweat tickling his skin. Gazing into those dark orbs, gazing at myself in those orbs.

"Yes, this is me." I whisper, licking his lips and initiating a kiss on those soft salivated cushions. It was a moment before he responded. And we kiss each other hard, feverishly, all the while I begin to gently stroke my fingers inside his ass.  
I am on fire, more hungry then ever. This boy, this man-to-be who I am with, can make me feel like this. Because he resides deep inside my heart, in a place I can't even dare to touch..no, only he has touched it. I remember the chidori imbedded in my chest and stifled a choke by making him end our kiss with a gasp when I finally find his prostrate. I stroke it and he looks like he is having a fit. I kiss him hard. Desperately. He is so very close, and ready for me. Without waiting I remove my fingers and near my 20 inch cock to his opening. Well it might as well be, it is THAT hard, I thought.

"Did you know?" I whisper softly in his ear. "That there is another way two people can know each others thoughts?" He looks alarmed at my repetition of his words he once said to me, when I look at his face once more before pushing deep inside of him. Oh fuck, oh god, this is so good. I can't stifle the moan which curves out of my lips. His ass envelopes me perfectly, yet I feel like I am unwelcome because it is,  
by gods, so damned tight. His eyes are squinted, head tilted back a bit, with a few tear drops surrounding his cornea and slowly he begins to thrust into my pelvis, forcing me to go deeper. I cry out. Forget everything I said before, I think as I caress his cheek. THIS is happiness.

I look down at his small writhing body. It makes me want to fuck him so hard. "Gods you are beautiful". The faintest of redness emerged on his pale face. Perfection. Uzumaki Naruto expects no less. And with that, I begin to move deep inside him slowly at first. He groans and whimpers, then I pull almost all the way out, and slam right back into him deep and hard, hitting his prostate. I feel his entire body shudder. He is trying to hold back a cry. Since when he has ever held back I don't know, but I'm not sure I like it. I lean close to him kissing his temple, cheeks, lips.

"ntntnt," I tut "I want you to scream out my name.." His eyes open wider a little. And he gives a small mew sound from the back of his throat. I pull back and slam once more suddenly. His mouth fully opens, but still a strangled sound comes out once more. His entire body is shuddering from the feelings.

"Lift your legs over my shoulders", I command. He does so with ease. A small bit of apprehension adorns his pretty face. I begin to slam into him at full force. We are burning up. He makes me feel on fire. We kiss each other urgently. He is stroking my muscular back tentatively. I was feel him everywhere I could get my hands on. When our skin touches, it feels nice. I was getting a warmth in my stomach. I felt like I was loved, and loving at the same time. I felt scared, shocked and completely out of it. I didn't want this to end. I didn't want our hands to let go anymore. I kiss him passionately on his lips, his cheek, his neck, his shoulder.

"Your eyes, your voice, your lips, your hair, your kiss, your breath, I want all of it" I breathe, gently nibbling his curves all the while pushing into him. Feeling whole, feeling complete.

This is feeling too good to last long though. I feel myself nearing my limit. He too, was struggling in his panting, his eyes glaze over with the unknown. To him I was the unknown. But why, after all this time, is that the case? I wonder. His short manicured fingernails begin to dig into my back as I slam into him faster, again and again. I can smell the metallic stain in the air of my own blood, but that didn't matter this very moment. Only he mattered. Only our bodies verifying our existence mattered. And only the scream from his soaked lips mattered. With one last thrust, one last hit to his sweet core, his body convulses and his cock came all over my stomach. And the feelings inside my stomach all exploded into him. It is powerful, all I can do is to scream to keep from dying.

"SAAA...SAAASUKEEEEEEEEEE!" Our bodies tremble, lowering their temperature, suddenly I felt very cold. Like we had been thrown in a tub of ice. I was groggy from everything that had happened. But at the same time very pleased. Being with him was the best thing that has ever happened. After I shift my body weight off him, and pull myself out, stroking his chest, I glanc at his face in the aftermath. It is expressionless, he isn't looking at me. This really upsets me and I roll over away from him...slowly...slowly seeing darkness.

----------

"What was that?", came the concerned voice of a man.

"That was Naruto. He was having a bad dream." a soft voice of a boy said.

"Well why didn't you wake him?" The man said. A soft pitter patter.

"...I tried but..."

"Don't worry Sai, he sleeps like a log. And about the nightmare, he had them often after Sasuke left...I guess they still haven't stopped after all this time.. he's still fighting for sasuke, even when he sleeps..poor guy.." a gentle voice of a girl said.

"Well whatever the case, get some more rest, we have to get up soon"

"Okay"  
"Yes."

----------

I woke and stretched my arms. Feeling refreshed, looking at the glaring rays of the morning sunshine filtering the room. Slowly, events of my amazing dream came back to me. I patted my chest and legs, feeling my clothes. Wow..what a dream. Dammit Sasuke! Why do you have to bug me still! I looked around my bed, noticing the bed on the floor near mine was already packed away. I stared out the window and saw that bastard Sai sitting by himself staring at the trees. It looked like he was drawing something. Meh, whatever, I bet it sucks. After cleaning up, I headed outside looking for Yamato-sensei. When I found him he was counting and packing away bentou and accouterments in his travel bag on the grass, and had the map of our area to the side.

"Yo." I said, squatting next to him, going to help him put things away.

"Ohayou Naruto. You had a busy night." He said staring at my face with those scary eyes.

"Sensei, what are you talking about?" I questioned.

"Your nightmare of course. You woke us all up last night." I blushed at this comment. I wouldn't exactly call it a nightmare...

"Oh.. I'm sorry about that.. I was..dreaming about the time I fought Sasuke at the Valley of the end" I lowered my eyes and tried my best to look sad.

"Mm, I understand. Naruto, go tell the others we're leaving now to make some ground as soon as I'm done here" he ordered. I shrugged and walked around looking for Sakura-chan,whom I found by Sai's side talking. Not again. First Sasuke, now Sai. What's so bad about me? Geez! I walked towards them quietly and stood behind them.

"Paintings should have names - Portraits are named after the person it was painted of, other paintings after places, certain events, or even an artist's feelings."

"Even if I did that, it wouldn't have a name-

-...I don't have any thoughts, or any feelings.." Damn this guy pisses me off! Why would anyone want to be that way?

"I knew you'd say something lame like that!" I grumbled. "Captain Yamato sent me to tell you we're leaving."

"mmkay" Sakura said. I curiously walked closer to Sai and discretely looked at the thing he called 'painting'. Something unknown welled in my stomach. I yanked my eyes away and stared at him. What a piece of crap.

"Hmf! That picture's nothing special" I said, god this guy pisses me off! He did that fake smile thing on me.

"Kinda like, your dick huh?"

WHAT THE HELL? God why does he keep making stupid comments like that! My body is seething mad.

"ckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk...GET THIS STRAIGHT. I FUCKING HATE YOU!" I yelled at him. If Sasuke were here I wouldn't have to put up with this shit, dammit!

"IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ME," I shouted, "QUIT PUTTING THAT STUPID HAPPY LOOK ON, AND SAY IT TO MY FACE! IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT, I AM READY! ANY TIME, ANY WHERE!" Sasuke...

"I don't have a problem at all" I felt my steamed body calm down and almost sigh with relief. I watched him apprehensively as he was about to speak again.

-"Honestly, I don't care about you one way or the other." Something ripped inside my body. Why...why do I care about his opinion of me. Those cold eyes that look at me like I'm a monster, or like I don't exist. He's just one of them. Sasuke never looked at me this way. I want to smash his face in. But I'm too scared of Sakura-chan to do anything. We soon head off walking towards our goal. Our key to the gate that Sasuke is behind.

As we were walking along, Sakura-chan and Yamato taichou were talking quietly among themselves. I glanced at Sai. What happened to him to make him turn out this way? And why does he send mixed messages? ugh! Just when I'm about to give up he turns and stares at me. I have a flashback of my dream in bed with Sasuke. Why does he have to remind me of him, dammit! He's nothing like him...nothing.

"Empty" he says simply. I open my eyes in shock and confusedness. What is he talking about?

"A-re?" I reply.

"Your question," he says in that monotone voice of his. "I feel empty." and with that, he looks away.

Realisation hit me like a thousand bricks. I opened my mouth, but for the first time in my life, nothing came out. I just continued to silently watch him, as we walked down the road to my destiny.

Sasuke...

Fin.

Yeah..freaky huh? Since you've read it all, I'll tell you guys who don't get what happened, and explain a bit about this fic.  
I've actually left two ways to interpret this fic.  
1. Halfway in Naruto's dream, he rolled over and slammed Sai into his futon when Sai was sitting up trying to wake Naruto from his "Nightmare" haha..yeah right. So that explains everything after the seme role reverse. When my friend read this (the only person who ever did) he was like "NOOOOOOO Naruto's seme..TT" Sai who was at first all "i'm emotionless boohoo" but then was like.. "TAKE ME ..TAKE ME NOW NARUTO!".  
2. Originally I was going to have it Sai was actually hitting/molesting on Naruto during his "dream thinking it was sasuke". This is supported because I remember what I was thinking when I wrote "mmmf SA..." Should Naruto finish the word, Sai would get insulted and stop lol and Naruto might come to reality. Naruto then half wakes up and actively participates in his dream with the sasuke-like Sai.

If you didn't get it, then go back and read it again knowing this.. particularly noting the "so how does it feel not being able to get what you want", that's what Sai reffers to at the end . BTW, lately in the manga it's gotten really good with Sai being not a betraying asshole, I was really happy that Naruto reminded him of his brother and it reminded me of my fic I wrote about a Sai/Naruto one sided pairing, this one. . Kishiii show us Sasuke! Damn I'd so love a 3some with the three of them...

MoonP.


End file.
